parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pussycat King
The Pussycat King is TaleChannelStyle's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast * Zazu - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Mufasa - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rafiki - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Simba - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Mouse - Bryan (Mrs.Bee) *Scar - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Adult Simba - Puss In Boots (Shrek Series/Puss In Boots) *Gopher - Groundhog (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Nala - Dot (Animaniacs) *Adult Nala - Kitty Softpaws (Puss In Boots) *Sarafina - Vanilla (Sonic X) *Shenzi - Rouge (Sonic X) *Banzai - Shadow (Sonic X) *Ed - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) *Hyenas - Monsters (Monsters University) *Chamelon - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Wildebeests - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Timon - Blu (Rio) *Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) *Beetle - Duckling (Tom and Jerry) Quotes *''Alex/Pumbaa: ''Drop em! *''Shadow/Banzai: ''Hey, who's a Lion? *''Alex/Pumbaa:'' What are you talking to me? *''Blu/Timon: ''Uh-oh, they call him a Lion. *''Alex/Pumbaa: ''Are you talking to me? *''Blu/Timon: ''Shouldn't done that. *''Alex/Pumbaa: ''Are you talking to ME?! *''Blu/Timon: ''Now, they're in for it. *''Alex/Pumbaa: ''They call me MR. LION! Aaah! *''Flik/Mufasa: ''Captain Gutt! My brother, help me!... *''Captain Gutt/Scar'': Long live the king! Chapters *The Pussycat King Part 1 - "The Circle Of Life" *The Pussycat King Part 2 - Captain Gutt and Flik's Conversation *The Pussycat King Part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Pussycat King Part 4 - "The Morning Report" *The Pussycat King Part 5 - Captain Gutt and Oliver's Conversation *The Pussycat King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *The Pussycat King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Pussycat King Part 8 - Kings Of The Past/"Be Prepared" *The Pussycat King Part 9 - The Stampede/Flik's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Pussycat King Part 10 - Captain Gutt Takes Over Priderock *The Pussycat King Part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex *The Pussycat King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Pussycat King Part 13 - Captain Gutt and Jerry's Conversation *The Pussycat King Part 14 - Relax in Stars/He's Alive? *The Pussycat King Part 15 - Kitty Softpaws Chases Alex/The Reunion *The Pussycat King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" *The Pussycat King Part 17 - Puss In Boots and Kitty Softpaws' Argument/Puss In Boots Meets Tom/Puss In Boots' Destiny *The Pussycat King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction *The Pussycat King Part 19 - Puss In Boots Confronts Captain Gutt/Puss In Boots Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Pussycat King Part 20 - Puss In Boots vs Captain Gutt/Captain Gutt's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands *The Pussycat King Part 21 - End Credits Part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Pussycat King Part 22 - End Credits Part 2: "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" Movies/TV Shows from clips: * A Bug's Life * Mrs. Bree * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Oliver and Company * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third * Shrek The Halls * Shrek Forever After * Puss In Boots * Lady and the Tramp * Animaniacs * Sonic X * Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure * Monsters University * The Emperor's New Groove * Wreck-It Ralph * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Merry Madagascar * Madly Madagascar * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * The Penguins Of Madagascar * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TaleChannelStyle Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof